Second Chances
by D. L. Sauron- AlmightyLOTRnerd
Summary: Post-landing. Wall-E, the leader of the human colony, left on a mission six months ago and never returned. Everyone else has moved on with their lives, but Eve isn't ready to stop grieving. No one in the colony will listen to her...no one except the last person she'd expect. Humanized. Some OCs. Rating may change later
1. Prologue

**This is a prologue to a new fic I'm starting at the request of Wall-E and Eve In Love. It is humanized and takes place after the return to Earth (Ereth in the D. L.-verse) It is an excuse to do a pairing that always interested me and I wanted to see what could happen with it. So, here goes. Autopilot, if you don't mind.**

**Auto: Why me?**

**D. L. : Want me to release the fangirls?**

**Auto: (decides he'd rather face Eve's wrath than face the fangirls) Fine. D. L. does not own Wall-E. If she did, I wouldn't have died.**

* * *

**- Prologue: A New History -  
**

The year is 2810. The colony founded by the people of the Axiom, now called simply "Axar", was flourishing. The people had named the young garbage worker Wall-E as their new leader, naming him "seraph" which meant angel. Wall-E and Eve had been married and were happily living together in a new house that had been built around Wall-E's truck.

Shortly after their wedding, rumors began to spread that a humanoid figure had been seen slipping out of the Axiom at night. Security patrols set up an ambush one night and caught the person, who was revealed to be none other than Commander Autopilot Silverwing. Autopilot escaped his captors and was not seen the next night. The next time he was seen, Eve and several of her guards spotted Autopilot trying weakly to drag himself across the road. His hair was matted with blood from a wound in the back of his head. He had used a knife to cut out his neural implant software chip, which he had in his hand when he was found. Autopilot begged Eve and the guards to help him, being too delirious to recognize who he was talking to. Eve succumbed to her anger at him for almost killing Wall-E. Autopilot was banished to the edge of Axar, where he was able to heal his injury. From there, Autopilot was forced to scavenge for trash, which he used to build a large yet crude makeshift house for himself. He also scavenged for food, water, and even clothing. Because he was not allowed into Axar itself by decree of Eve, Autopilot was unable to seek medical attention, so he was almost always extremely sick. He became severely underweight and was very weak all the time.

Our story begins about six months after Seraph Wall-E leaves on a topp secret trip that no one, not even Eve knew about. He was supposed to return a month after he left, but he never did. No one knows if Wall-E is dead or alive. Eve has been grieveing ever since.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, this one was kinda dull. But the next one is where the actual story begins. Btw, this was my first time writing a prologue.**


	2. Lonely Nights

**Alright, now here's where the actual story begins. I own nothing, blah blah blah, (random disclaimer crap)**

* * *

**- 1. Lonely Nights -  
**

It was a warm night, with a gentle breeze blowing through Axar. At this time, everyone was indoors having dinner and happy conversation with their families. Everyone but one.

Eve looked back toward M-O's home, which she had just left. She could still see M-O and his wife, Heather, standing in the doorway talking until a small girl, Grace, the youngest of M-O's four children, came running up and pulled them back inside.

She had to turn away. She couldn't bear to see such affectionate displays without drowning in memories of _him, _of her first love. Of Wall-E.

Wall-E. The man who had forever changed the lives of everyoe on the Axiom when all he'd been trying to do was tell her that he loved her. He had died beneath the Holo-Detector so the rest of them could be saved. To most, he was nothing more than a misplaced garbage worker who happened to stumble across a plant while picking up trash. But to her, he was the world. He, and he alone, had the key to her heart. He had always been there whenever she needed him, no matter what. He had protected her, made her laugh, comforted her, _needed _her. But now...Now she was alone. The world that had seemed so warm and bright before was now cold and bitter. All she could do was wander through it, lost in her mourning. And there was no one to save her, no one to help her out. She wished she had never let Wall-E go, or at least that she had gone with him. Then they might still be together. She would still be in his arms, instead of wandering around Axar talking to the wind because the people were tiredof her mourning. All she got from them was a halfhearted "It'll be all right." or "Wall-E wouldn't want you to be like this." She knew they meant well, but they just didn't understand! None of them had ever experienced what she and Wall-E had felt for each other! They didn't understand the deep connection the two of them had felt or the times they had spent together becoming even closer to each other. She thought of all the dreams the two of them had shared together, dream that would never come true now. Because her Wall-E was gone, never to return.

She looked up and was surprised to see that she had walked almost out of Axar's boundaries. She had no clue that she had gone so far. She was about to turn around when her eyes fell on what looked like a large pile of trash down on the side of a creek.

Well, there was one person she hadn't tried to talk to yet. She walked toward the trash pile slowly. As she approached, she could see where openings had been left to make windows in the large shanty-house. Thin wisps of smoke curled out through the windows and Eve could see the flickering of candlelight from inside. It was hard to believe an animal would live here, let alone a person. She stepped up to the piece of plywood that was meant to be the door, but would fall in if you knocked too hard. She took hold of the wood in one hand and rapped loudly on it with the other.

Something stirred inside and Eve could hear an odd, three-beat gait moving toward her. Then the door moved shakily inward to reveal the occupant of the shanty.

Eve gasped when she saw him. Her former commander was almost unrecognizable under the layers of filth that now covered him, and the various blankets and rugs he had draped around him for clothes. His hair was a dirty, matted mess, his face sunken in, his back hunched over as he leaned on a wooden staff in one hand. When he moved, he shuddered, as if he would collapse any second. This was the man she remembered as Auto. Or at least, what was left of Auto.

"Eve?" He wheezed. Even his voice was weary and weak.

"Auto...can I...I need someone to talk to. You're the only one I haven't spoken to.

"Speak away." Auto rasped out before breaking into a coughing fit. When the fit ended, his breath came hard and fast.

"Let's go sit down first." Eve said gently placing a hand on Auto's back to help guide him back inside. She noted the feeling of his spine protruding from the rest of him and the bony feeling of his ribs under her hand. Auto slowly limped along beside her, leaning on his staff for support. They came into the main part of the house. Eve guided Auto over to an old dilapidated sofa, where she gently helped Auto lower himself down to sit on it. Then she took her seat beside him. In front of them, an overutrned crate served as a table. Candles burned in various places throughout the house, the flickering light doing its best to hide Auto's sunken in features. He turned to face Eve, and his eyes caught her attention, for they were the biggest change in his appearance. On the Axiom, Auto's blue eyes had been icy cold and harsh. But now, as Eve looked into them, she saw warmth and kindness almost like what she had seen in Wall-E's eyes, and something inside told her to hide nothing, to just tell Auto everything. She could see no trace of malice in his face.

"So." Auto said, "You came to talk. Let us talk."

"Are you sure? You probably know what it's about."

"Aye, I do." he said gently, "You are still mourning the loss of your beloved, Wall-E"

"Yes, I am." she said, "but everyone else is tired of me. They tell me to go on and get over it like they did, but I can't. Even M-O, who was his best friend, has told me it's time to move on."

"Why can you not, as they say, 'move on'?" Auto asked, his eyes never leaving her.

"They just don't understand." she said, her eyes starting to water, "They don't know what it was like to love someone like that! They never wanted someone so much! I did. I h-held him, kissed him, felt his t-t-touch. A-and n-n-now he's g-gone!" Just like that, she was in tears as she relived every memory yet again. She was barely aware of it when Auto moved closer and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head as he held her. She felt his thin arms wrapped tightly around her and the heartbeat that came from his small chest. His hand moved up to stroke her hair gently. "They may not understand what you have lost...but I do, Eve." he said softly.

"Y-You d-do?" Auto nodded.

"I was the same way when I lost her."

"Who?" Eve asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Auto lowered his head.

"Trissa." he answered. "She was more than I could have ever hoped to deserve." He reached into the folds of his rags and pulled out a small metal pendant on a black cord. He flipped open the pendant with his thumb to reveal a small wallet-sized photo of a man and woman holding a baby. "This is her." he said, pointing to the woman. "And this is our son, Sauron." He pointed to the baby in Trissa's arms. Eve gently took the phot and looked closely at it. She looked at Trissa, and Sauron. Then she looked at the man, Auto.

It was a much younger and healthier Auto that met her gaze. He had one arm around Trissa and one arm beneath Sauron. His bright blue eyes sparkled with life and laughter. And something no one on the Axiom had ever seen. Auto was smiling. She felt a familiar tingling throughout herself as she looked at him, though she couldn't quite remember where she'd last felt it.

"We were so happy together. We thought...we thought..." Auto choked back a sob as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"What happened?" Eve asked. Auto brushed tears off his face.

"I still relive it. Every day, just like it was yesterday."

* * *

_"Auto? Auto, wake up!" He opened his eyes to his teacher, Proct-R Aberdeen, gently shaking him awake. He couldn't help but notice the sad, worried look on Aberdeen's face._

_"What is it?" Auto asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. _

_"Just...get dressed and f-follow me." Proct-R's voice was unusually shaky, but Auto told himself it was just because his teacher wasn't a morning person. He quickly pulled on his Commander's uniform. He hadn't officially taken the position yet, but he had been given the uniform in advance. As fast as possible, Auto ran a comb through his long black hair and tried to make himself look at least halfway presentable. When he was ready, he followed Proct-R out the door to his room and down the dark hallways of the Axiom._

_"Where are we going?" Auto asked._

_"To...to meet...the people who will make you commander."_

_They went down into the very bowels of the great starliner. Auto could hear the low hum of the engines everywhere, and he guessed this was some sort of secret meeting. Why else would they meet here instead of on the bridge. Ahead of him, Proct-R walked stiff legged and straight backed, like a robot of some sort. As they neared their destination, Auto could hear what he thought was a woman and a baby crying. He figured it must be one of the officers who couldn't leave her child at home. But when they rounded the corner and entered the room, Auto's heart froze._

_On one side of the room, a steward held a screaming baby in his arms. On the other side, two stewrads restrained a woman Auto knew all too well, his wife._

_"Trissa!" he cried and ran over to her._

_"Auto, please...They've got Sauron. Oh, please get us out of here!" she sobbed when he put his arms around her. She yanked her own free from the stewards and collapsed against him. Holding Trissa in one arm, Auto used the other to snatch their son, Sauron, from the other steward._

_"__Ah, Auto. Glad you came." said a cool, smooth voice. "I was beginning to doubt your resolve."_

_"Commander Gleason. What is the meaning of this?"_

_Gleason laughed, "Didn't Aberdeen tell you? Tonight is when I pass my position on to you. Of course, there are certain things that must be done in order to prove you are ready." He eyed Trissa and Sauron._

_"One of which is, shall we say, a little cut."_

_Auto saw the look in his eys and moved to stand in front of his wife and son._

_"How DARE you threaten my family, Gleason! You have no right!"_

_"Oh, I have every right. You know, I went through the same thing on the day of my promotion."_

_"If you so much as lay a FINGER on one of them, Gleason, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Auto snarled._

_"I'd love to see you try." the emotionless officer answered. He made a grab for Sauron, Who had quieted down upon feeling his mother and father holding him. Auto lunged at Gleason's arm, only to go srpawling on the floor when Gleason's hand smacked him hard across the face._

_"AUTO!" Trissa cried. The stewards held her back when she tried to run to his aid._

_Again and again, Gleason attempted to reach Trissa and Sauron. And each time he stood in the way, Auto was beaten to the floor._

_"I'm getting bored." Gleason said. "Let's move on and get this done, shall we?"_

_Auto lunged at him again. Gleason only smiled as he pulled out his pace cane and turned on the electroshock. He then spun around and rammed the end into Auto's stomach. Auto's back arched as his body twitched and convulsed. The most horrible sound Trissa had ever heard tore through the air, the sound of her beloved Auto screaming in pain._

_Gleason let this continue for about ten seconds before removing the cane. Auto crumpled to the floor shaking and gasping for breath._

_"It is time. Restrain him!" he ordered the stewards. Two walked over and yanked Auto roughly to his feet, holding his head so he was forced to look at Trissa as two more stewards took hold of her and led her toward a heavy sliding door. Auto's blood ran cold when he saw the word "Airlock" painted above the door. He began struggling with everything he had against the stewards, whose iron grip didn't even budge._

_"No!" Auto cried. "No! Don't kill her! Please! I-I'll do anything! Please, Commander Gleason!" But his words landed on deaf ears. Gleason only gave him a quick glance before opening the airlock door. The two stewards dragged Trissa toward it. She fought them every step of the way. That was how she wanted Auto to remember her, strong and confident, not afraid of even Death itself._

_"No! Please! I love her!" Auto's face was soaked with tears, his soft blue eyes full of sadness and worry._

_"I know you do." Gleason grinned, "And that's why she has to go. The child too, I'm afraid." As if on cue an escape pod launched out into space._

_"SAURON!" Auto and Trissa yelled. "What have you done!?"_

_"He wasn't even a year old yet!"_

_"The stronger the bond, the easier it is to break you." was the current Commander's response._

_"Trissa! No!" Auto thrashed agaibst the stewards holding him._

_"Now the girl." Gleason had a wicked grin on his face. Without the stewards holding him, Auto would have been on his knees as he sobbed uncontrollably. Trissa was dragged forward, the stewards not minding if they stepped on the skirt of her dress._

_"Auto, I don't blame you. Please know that. Just...just find Sauron and take care of him! I love you, Auto! Never forget that, or me!" And her words were cut short as the airlock door closed. Time seemed to slow as Auto was forced to stand at the window. He heard the hiss of the airlock opening. Then he saw her._

_For just a moment she was still there, still with him. She appeared to be flying, like some sort of angel, against the starry blackness of space. Even in her death, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen._

_The Axiom sailed on as a lone, helpless cry echoed across its bowels, too far away for anyone to hear. It was the cry of a second death, the death of an innoccent soul who tried to save his love._

* * *

"Oh, Auto." Eve gasped. But he was not next to her. She looked down and saw him in a heap on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"TRISSA!" he cried, as if it hurt him to do so. Not knowing what else to do, Eve pulled Auto into her lap, his head resting on her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her and he clung to her for dear life. She held him close and stroked his hair gently as she slowly rocked him back and forth. Soon, Auto's eyelids fell and he was asleep. Eve soon followed.

* * *

**Okay, so the actual story has begun. There will be a few OCs in here. WHat's going to happen when they wake up? Is Sauron dead? I'll tell you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Walk My Love

**This is the second chapter. I own nothing**

* * *

**- 2. Walk My Love -  
**

Eve awoke to sunlight on her face and something warm laying against her. She looked down to find Auto sleeping peacefully in her arms, although his body shuddered whenever he inhaled. She recalled the long talk they'd had the night before and came to a startling realization.

Auto had _listened _to her.

He had actually _listened _to her. The whole time she spoke, his eyes never left her, except when he fell sobbing to the floor. He hadn't turned his head away, he hadn't told her to leave, he hadn't interrupted her. He hadn't even given her the worn out, half-hearted "Just give it time." Instead, she had gotten a sincere, empathetic "I understand." It was just what she had been wishing someone would do. She had to admire that even through his obvious illness, he had given his attention and time to her, time that he could have been resting and trying to get over his sickness. She wished with all her heart that she could think of some way to thank him and show him just how much she appreciated what he'd done for her.

Her wrist messager pinged, bringing her back to reality. She sighed. Could they ever just leave her alone? She gently moved Auto slowly onto the sofa, so as not to wake him. She noticed that he was shivering as he lay there. She went off through the house and came back a moment later, arms full of blankets. She rolled one up and placed it under Auto's head. Then she draped the rest of the blankets over him until she was sure he would be warm. She found a torn piece of paper and quickly wrote a note on it explaining where she'd gone. She hesitated, then added.

_Be back later._

With that, she left the note on the crate and let herself out, taking a last look at the sleeping Auto before she left.

* * *

Auto was outside when she returned after her lunch. She found him behind his house sitting under an old weeping willow tree beside the creek. He held what looked like a cooked fish in one hand, the other he would occasionally use to steady himself on the rock he sat on. Eve noted that the fish was rather skinny and not very big. No wonder Auto was severely underweight. What little he was able to get for food wasn't even enough to be a snack. He turned around when he heard her approaching footsteps and smiled when he saw her. His bare feet dangled over the bank and sat ankle-deep in the dirty water.

"So you have returned, just as your note said you would." She nodded and sat down beside him. The willow branches formed a sort of tent or curtain around them, shutting out the rest of the world.

"Trissa would have loved this place. She would have wanted to come here every day."

"She liked the peace and quiet, didn't she?" Eve asked. Auto nodded

"She said that someday, she wanted to walk along a creek in the woods and just listen to the brook and the sound of the wind and the sounds of the birds. There was only one thing she said she would want to hear."

"What was that?" Eve asked, an idea forming in her head.

Auto was quiet for a moment, then answered, "Me singing to her." He sighed. "She said it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard."

"I've got an idea, Auto." Eve said, "How about you and I take that walk that Trissa always wanted. For her memory." Auto found his staff and slowly got to his feet.

"I'd like that." he said softly. Before she realized what she was doing, she had taken him by the hand and the two started off, following the stream into the woods. After they were well into the forest, Eve turned to Auto.

"Auto, um, I was just wondering..."

"Yes?" His blue eyes turned to face her.

"Well, um, you said it was one of Trissa's favorite things, so, um, ...could you ...sing for me?"

Auto laughed.

"Of course I can. Here, I'll sing you one of her most favorite songs." He started out, his voice soft and sweet. Eve could tell why Trissa loved the sound.

_Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion_

_Siuil, siuil, siul a run,_  
_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin_  
_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion_  
_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

_I wish I was on yonder hill_  
_'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,_  
_And every tear would turn a mill,_  
_I'll sell my rock, I'll sell my reel,_  
_I'll sell my only sword of steel,_  
_To buy my love a spinning wheel_

_Siuil, siuil, siul a run,_  
_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin_  
_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion_  
_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

_I'll dye my tunics, I'll dye them red,_  
_And 'round the world I'll beg my bread,_  
_Until my parents shall wish me dead,_

_Siuil, siuil, siul a run,_  
_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin_  
_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion_  
_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

_Siuil, siuil, siul a run,_  
_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin_  
_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion_

_Siuil, siuil, siul a run,_  
_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin_  
_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion_  
_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

Eve was awestruck, even as he finished.

"That was beautiful, Auto." she said.

"Thank you. Maybe some night, I can share more of our songs with you." he replied as he limped slowly at her side.

"I'd love that." Eve said, "I would love to do that."

* * *

They walked some more before the woods gave way to a vast landfill, the trash stretching out as far as they could see in all directions.

"This she would have hated." Auto said.

"I hate it, too." Eve said, "It brings back too many-" She trailed off when she saw that Auto's gaze was elsewhere. His eyes had fallen on something moving in the trash.

"Auto." she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You don't think there are _people_ here, do you?"

"Let's go find out." was his answer. Slowly, they moved closer to tthe trash pile Auto had been watching, Auto having to pause often to find a solid place to put his staff. They were almost to it when they saw the movement again. But this time, they could see what it was.

A young boy, who couldn't have been older than ten, if he was even that old, lay in the dirt, trying to push himself up. But his thin, frail arms wouldn't allow it. Eve gasped. This child was in worse condition than Auto! His small body was barely more than a skeleton, his skin covered in dust and dirt and bruises. He seemed to have fallen in broken glass at some point, as his body was covered with cuts, nicks and scrapes. His long black hair was matted and tangled, much like Auto's, his eyes barely open. There was no doubt about it, this child was on the very brink of death. There was no telling how many diseases he had or was carrying. She noticed one of his hands was holding a tattered, faded photograph of a man and woman holding a baby.

The same photograph Auto wore around his neck.

As if the child sensed their presence, he lifted his head, looked straight at Auto, and gasped out the one word that stopped Auto's heart and froze his blood.

"Father?"

* * *

**Ha ha, cliffie. I am so evil.**

**Note: The song Auto sang is "Siuil a Ruin" by Celtic Woman. It's one of my favorite songs from them. I just had to change a few words because Auto is a man singing about a woman, while the original song is done by a woman (hence the name Celtic WOMAN)**


	4. Eve and Sauron

**I'm back, with Chapter Three!**

**Note: The character Sauron in this story is my OC. The only thing he has in common with Tolkien's mega-awesome Dark Lord is his name. Other than him and Trissa (who is deceased), I own nothing.**

* * *

**- 3. Eve and Sauron -  
**

_A young boy, who couldn't have been older than ten, if he was even that old, lay in the dirt, trying to push himself up. But his thin, frail arms wouldn't allow it. Eve gasped. This child was in worse condition than Auto! His small body was barely more than a skeleton, his skin covered in dust and dirt and bruises. He seemed to have fallen in broken glass at some point, as his body was covered with cuts, nicks and scrapes. His long black hair was matted and tangled, much like Auto's, his eyes barely open. There was no doubt about it, this child was on the very brink of death. There was no telling how many diseases he had or was carrying. She noticed one of his hands was holding a tattered, faded photograph of a man and woman holding a baby._

_The same photograph Auto wore around his neck._

_As if the child sensed their presence, he lifted his head, looked straight at Auto, and gasped out the one word that stopped Auto's heart and froze his blood._

_"Father?"_

* * *

For a moment, Auto just stared at the boy, a look of shock and amazement on his face.

"Auto..." Eve placed a hand on his shoulder, but Auto was lost in his own thoughts.

"I-it can't be.." he said softly to himself. He walked slowly toward the boy, as if in a trance, while unseen shards of glass and metal on the ground lacerated his bare feet. Auto knelt at the boy's side, staring in disbelief at the photo in the child's hand. He knew there were three copies of that photo. He and Trissa had had two, and the last time he'd seen the third was the night Trissa died. She had hidden it in the folds of Sauron's baby blankets. Auto noticed a small note on the back of it.

_To whomever finds this child: He must not lose this note._

_To Sauron: Only your father will recognize this symbol._

Beneath it was a hastily drawn sketch of a dragon with one flawless angel wing and one broken, tattered bat wing and two bands around its front legs. On each band was a single rune that he and Trissa had created that stood for the two of them.

Auto almost started crying again as he looked the sign of their love. They both admired dragons, so they made one to represent their marriage. The beautiful angel wing stood for Trissa and her luxurious, wealthy upbringing. The broken, tattered bat wing was Auto when she first met him, when they were both children, and poor Auto would be kicked or hit or spat on by the other rich people when he wasn't fast enough at cleaning messes that they had made on purpose.

Yes, the photo was indeed the third and last copy besides his own. Which meant this chile could only be...

"Sauron?" Auto asked. The boy struggled to nod his head. Carefully, Auto lifted the boy into his arms, making the child wince as he touched some sensitive wound somewhere. The boy's head fell over onto Auto's shoulder and he let out a soft moan. Auto laid his staff down at his side and wrapped both of his arms around the scared, injured boy. Small tears formed in the little one's eyes as Auto held him. At long last, he felt the confort and warmth of his father's embrace, something he'd thought he would never, ever feel.

"Oh, ma Sauron, it's been so long! I-I thought i'd never see you again, my son!" Sauron made to reply, but instead ended up coughing and hacking. He turned his head to the side as a stream of thin, bloody bile fell to the ground. He then released his tears into Auto's shoulder. Auto held him tighter and looked to Eve.

"I cannot get up. Please, help us." Eve nodded. She picked up Auto's staff in one hand and wrapped her other arm around his waist, using her augmented strength to help hold him up. As quickly as Auto could limp while holding Sauron, they returned to Auto's trash-heap-shack. She helped Auto carry Sauron into a back room that she guessed was meant to be e bedroom. A long, low woooden box filled with blankets and cloth sat in the center. Auto laid Sauron on it, rolling up a blanket and placing it under the boy's head. He then cvered Sauron with another one before taking his staff from Eve and leaning on it as he watched his son sleep. Eve was just glad to see that the child wouldn't be left to die.

Auto left the room, only to return with a bowl of water, a jar of Eve-didn't-know-what, and some cloth he'd torn into strips. He sat down and began to meticulously clean Sauron's wounds. When he finished, he opened his small jar and gently rubbed some of the contents into the wound. Sauron winced, but was otherwise still. Seeing that there was nothing left that she could do, she silently let herself out and went home.

* * *

When she saw him the next day, Auto was sitting on an overturned crate in front of his shack (I'm just going to call his trash pile a shack from now on), with a large pile of black fabric about his feet. In his hands were black string and what looked like an animal bone of some sort. He was trying to attach the string to the bone somehow.

"What are you doing, Auto?" she asked.

"Trying to thread this Eru-forsaken needle." was his answer. "It's not working very well."

"I see that." She had expected he would be doing this. "Here." she said handing him a needle, threader, and spool of black thread, "use these instead."

"Thank you." Auto took them, threaded the needle, and began meticulously stitching the fabric in his hands.

"What are you making?" Eve asked after watching Auto sew for a bit.

"What kind of father doesn't provide his son with things to wear." Auto replied, continuing to stitch. "Though I'll never be able to provide what his mother could have." he added dejectedly.

"Oh, Auto, I'm sure he'll apreciate it just the same." She tried to sound reassuring, but she was doubtful since Sauron had seen his mother and father dressed in very fancy clothing in their photograph. Even the blanket he was wrapped in looked expensive.

"I know. I just...I just wish I could give him...everything I never had." Auto's voice became softer and sadder, and he put down his sewing and just stared down at his dusty, bloody bare feet. He hadn't bothered to bandage them, being more worried about Sauron.

Eve wanted to say something to try and help, but before she could, her wrist messager pinged. She groaned. She really didn't want to leave Auto like this.

"Go." he said, "What they need is probably more important than me. Thank you, though." And he returned to his sewing.

* * *

It was several days before Eve was able to get away and go to Auto's again. When she got there, she could hear two voices back behind the shack. When she got to the back, she saw Auto and what had to be Sauron headed back from the creek. They must have just bathed, as Sauron's long black hair was still so wet it shone in the sunlight. He was clothed in long, ground-length black robes that made him look like some ancient mage or lord of a great kingdom. Eve thought it was the perfect look for the young boy. As he caught sight of her and ran back toward his father, she noticed that Auto had even sewn a hood onto the back of Sauron's outer robe. As he ran, she noted that he also had bare feet, like his father, but much dirtier and bloodier. His hair, despite being wet, bounced up and down on his back as he went.

"Ah, Eve. I don't think you two were properly introduced. Eve, this is my son, Sauron. Sauron, this is the woman I told you about that helped me when I found you."

"Is it Mother?" It was the first time Eve had heard Sauron speak without struggling for breath. He still had the high, sweet, innocent voice of a child when he spoke. His face, which had been full of hope and anticipation, fell in an instant when Auto shook his head slowly.

"No, Sauron. Your mother is...is..."

"Dead?" Sauron guessed. Auto nodded.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Eve." The boy held out his hand to her. She took itand shook it gently.

"It's good to see you up and feeling better, Sauron."

"Thanks." he said, "Was I really almost dead when you found me?"

Eve almost laughed at how casual he sounded, as if he were inquiring about the weather or simply making small talk, instead of his own near-death.

"Well, I thought you _were _dead, until you almost launched a stomach volley in your father's face." He smiled, but just as quikly, he was serious again. He looked back at his father, who had wandered off toward the shack.

"Miss Eve...can I ask you something." The boy's voice was so soft, she almost didn't hear him.

"Of course, Sauron. What is it?"

"Well...I don't think Father wants me to know, but...What happened to my Mama?" Now he seemed much younger, and Eve realized how much he'd truly lost; his mother was dead, his father had been gone from him for ten years, and BnL had completely robbed him of his childhood. He may have been ten, but the pure innocence she saw in his eyes made him seem much more of a child. And in Sauron, she saw similarities to Wall-E. Both of them had missed out on their childhoods, both had been trapped and forgotten on the wasteland that was their planet Ereth, and both had lost those who loved them most. But then, both of them had found someone to love them unconditionally, someone who would do anything for the sake of their happiness, someone who would sacrifice their life to protect them. For Sauron, it was his father; for Wall-E, it had been-

"Miss Eve?" Sauron was looking up at her inquisitively, waiting for an answer to his question. Eve sighed.

"All right, but don't say anything to your father. He's very easily upset by it."

"I won't. Promise." Sauron unconsciously placed his hand over his heart, as if to emphasize his promise. Eve smiled and took the boy's hand, his slender, delicate fingers wrapping around her hand.

"Good. Now, let's take a little walk and I'll tell you."

* * *

They followed the creek along the same path Eve and Auto had walked when they found him. When Eve had finished telling him what Auto had told her, Sauron was quiet for a bit, looking down at his feet, or fidgeting with his robe. Eve could tell there was something he wanted to say, but he was having trouble actually doing it. She heard a small sniffing sound and realized Sauron was crying.

"Why?" he whispered, "Why would they do that? What did Mother and Father ever do to them?" Eve gently brushed some of the tears off his face.

"They had hope, Sauron." she said, "They had hope that we would return to Ereth. BnL didn't want people to have hope."

"W-why n-not?" he sniffed.

"Because if the people have no hope, they're easy to control. They're easy to brainwash. BnL wanted the starliners to be places where no one would have to think. And if no one could think or hope, then there was no one to oppose BnL. All their thinking was done for them by the automated crew and the BnL officials. Even the officers on the ship were mere pawns for them, slaves in their own bodies."

"How? How can you make someone a slave in their own body?" Sauron asked.

"Each officer had to be 'broken'. That meant breaking their spirit and their will to resist control. They did this through physical pain, mental trauma,...and sometimes murder." Eve shuddered inside at the thought.

"Like what they did to Mother?" Sauron's eyes had more tears in them, already beginning to slide down his cheeks.

"Yes. They killed your mother and banished you in order to break your father. It worked a bit too well. The mental trauma was so awful, Auto was incapacitated for four days before he could take his position as commander." Sauron bowed his head, his hair fell in a black curtain around his face, hiding it from view.

"What else did they do?" he asked.

"After the officer was broken, they would implant a chip into their brain that contained all necessary BnL protocols and directives. But it doubled as a control device, preventing the officer from going against the directives.

"Did...did Father have one?"

"Yes, but he cut it out of his brain himself. Almost killed himself doing it, too. He was delirious the last time I saw him after that, until he somehow healed himself. I confess, I didn't help him and I had him banished here because...well I'm sure he's told you by now."

Sauron nodded, "Wall-E."

"Yes. He told you what happened on the Axiom?"

"He shocked Wall-E with his pace cane. Was that because of that thing in his head? Were they controlling Father and making him hurt people?"

"Yes." Eve answered solemnly, "At the time, I didn't think so, but I know better now. He had the chip in his hand when we found him. He asked for help, not realizing it was me. And I still held a grudge at that time, so I just left him. That's why he has an awful scar on the back of his head now." Now it was Eve's turn to bow her head, hide her face, and let her tears fall.

"I'm so sorry, Sauron. I'm so, so sorry. It's my fault your father is so poor and sick. It's my fault you don't have a house. And it's my fault he can't get medical care for himself...or you. Oh, Sauron, I just-" She was cut off by a hand on her arm.

"Don't cry, Miss Eve. It's okay." She looked down and saw his face full of worry and concern. Just like Auto's that first night when she had wandered to his house and shared her grieving with him. Sauron looked at her and flicked a tear off her face.

"It's okay, Miss Eve. I'm not mad, and Father's not mad. So please don't cry. Please?" She couldn't say no. His big blue eyes, mirror images of his father's, were just too irresistible. She put her arm around Sauron and pulled him close. He didn't refuse or pull away. He just let her.

"Thank you, Sauron." she said, looking down at his sweet childlike face.

"For what?" he asked. Eve squeezed him tighter.

"For doing the same thing your father did. For listening to me. For understanding me. For caring about me."

* * *

**Aawwww, like father, like son, no? Anyway, I think I'm going to go work on updating another of my stories. Don't ask which one, because I'm not sure right now. Whichever one I get an idea for first. Anyway, review this one and tell me what you think.**


	5. Saving Auto

**There's a big turn of events here that's going to have a long term effect and act as a catalyst for..._something..._later on (no, I don't mean es-ee-ex)**

**Wall-E isn't mine, or Auto wouldn't have died.**

* * *

**- 4. Saving Auto -**

Eve left her duties as vice-seraph late the next day, so it was dark when she was finally able to find her way out of the office building where she worked. She was tired from her work all day, so she had decided to head back to the large house that she used to share with Wall-E, but now lived in alone. She paused a moment to look up at the stars, something she found herself doing often, since it brought back fond memories of Wall-E and how he had done the same the night before she first came to Ereth. She even fired up her antigrav boots and flew through the sky some nights, just as she would have done with Wall-E in her arms.

That was one part of her that had not, and probably never would change. She still loved to fly. It still made her feel free and relaxed after a stressful day of work.

She was just about to take off when something slammed right into her, causing her to stagger backwards and the whatever-it-was to fall backwards itself. She heard it release a small grunt as it hit the ground. When she looked up, she saw Sauron sitting where he'd fallen in the dirt. She immediately reached out a hand to him, which he took, and pulled him to his feet.

"Sauron, are you all-" She cut off when she saw his face streaming with tears from worried, scared eyes and she heard his heavy sobs as he collapsed against her and buried his face in the front of her nanosuit.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Eve asked, pushing the boy away just enough for her to see his face.

"F-f-f-father!" he squeaked out between sobs, "The h-h-house is b-burning! F-f-father's st-still inside!" He buried his face in her suit again.

"P-pl-please, Miss Eve. You g-gotta help him! Please! He's really sick and he might be hurt! Hurry!"

Eve held Sauron tight against her, fired up her antigrav boots, and shot off in the direction of Auto's shack. It wasn't hard to find. All she had to do was follow the column of rising smoke that grew up into the sky and blotted out the stars. Then she saw the giant tongues of flame that enveloped the shack and even the old willow trees around it. She gasped when she saw how much damage the blazes had already done. Now she knew where Sauron had gotten some of the fresh burns and cuts on him.

She landed and set Sauron down a safe distance from the flames.

"Stay here." she told him gently but firmly. Sauron was crying too hard to answer, so he merely nodded. Eve took off running toward the inferno. She pushed aside a large piece of sheet metal, which released a billowing cloud of smoke that nearly choked her. Looking back, she could barely see the shadowy form of Sauron where she'd left him on the hillside. She knew she couldn't turn back. Sauron _needed _his father, and anyway she had promised to save him. She faced the shack again, took a deep breath, and stepped into the fires.

The heat was incredible, as though she were standing under one of the Axiom's huge ion-drive engines. She couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her, even with her superhuman augmented sight. Her other senses strained to pick up any clues to what might have happened to Auto and where she could find him. All around her, she heard crackling and hissing as different materials that made up the shack burned and fell, making it a dangerous place to move through. But every time she thought of leaving, she remembered Sauron's tear-soaked face and the scared worried look in his eyes when he begged her to help-

There! Off to her right she thought she heard a faint gasping sound, like someone trying to breathe while lifting something extremely heavy. As she neared the source, she could see where a particularly large metal bar had fallen. And there, facedown beneath that bar, his staff just out of reach, lay Auto.

He looked as though he had been walking or crawling out when the bar fell on top of him. She saw his back moving up and down as he struggled to breathe in the stifling heat.

"Auto!" Eve called, her voice going hoarse from coughing on the smoke. But it was enough. He heard her, and he raised his head slightly to look at her, his eyes full of pain and sadness. She rushed over to him, and with all of her superhuman strength, she threw the bar to the side. Turning back to Auto, she nearly gagged at the huge indentation and burn mark the bar had left on his back. Carefully, she turned Auto over, trying not to touch his open wounds. He whimpered softly as she lifted him into her arms.

"Shh, it's okay, Auto." she said, more to reassure herself than him, "You'll be all right." Seeing no exit and realizing she didn't have time to find one, she shifted Auto's small weight to one arm and drew her plasma rifle with the other. She pointed it toward the sky and fired.

Out on the hillside, Sauron saw the great cloud of sparks when Eve cast the bar aside, though he didn't know at the time what it was. All he could think about were the horrifying images of his poor father, dead or injured and being burned alive. He shuddered to think of his father in such terrible pain, it only brought more tears to his eyes. He looked up again when he heard the blast from Eve's plasma rifle. He saw the mushroom cloud of flame and smoke that followed the blast. Just as he feared the worst, he saw something white shoot up out of the cloud. As it came closer, he saw that it was Eve. And cradled in her arms...

"FATHER!" Sauron cried, jumping up from where he sat. He raced forward to meet her, slowing as he saw the condition his father was in.

"Come, Sauron," Eve said gently, "I can't help him, but I know someone who can." Sauron nodded and let her pick him up in her other arm. She flew as fast as she could to the Axiom. As she flew, she sent a message through her suit's messaging systems.

"D-Fib! Do you hear me?" A crackling sound, then.

"Eve? What's going on? You know I'm off right now."

"D-Fib, I need you at the hospital NOW! It's an emergency!" That woke D-Fib right up.

"I'll be there right away. Don't panic." With that, the transmission ended.

When they reached the Axiom, Eve headed for the aft end of the ship. She knew the medical ward that was now the hospital was in the lower part of the stern. Sure enough, when she arrived, D-Fib was there waiting for them. Eve paused only long enough to put Sauron down before she shot into the emergency room. D-Fib gave a whistle and her medical team appeared and followed Eve, with Sauron close behind them. D-Fib stopped him at the door to the ER.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside, hon." Sauron opened his mouth to protest, but D-Fib turned around and went inside. A few minutes later, Eve stepped out and joined Sauron, who was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs and fidgeting with the sleeve of his robe. She walked over and took a seat in the chair beside him.

"She thinks he'll be okay." Eve said, "We got to him in time, she says. They'll have to run some tests on him to see how sick he is, but you can see him once they move him to a patient's room." Sauron nodded, weeping softly.

"I just don't want to l-lose him again." Sauron whispered. Eve wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her lap. Sauron let his head fall on her shoulder as she stroked his long black hair.

"I know, sweetie." she said softly, "I know."

After what felt like ages, D-Fib appeared from the ER.

"Sauron?" she asked quietly, "Would you like to see your father now?"

"Yes, please." Sauron stood up and followed D-Fib up an elevator and down a long hallway until she came to a closed door with a blank card in a sleeve on the front. She opened the door and moved aside for Sauron to enter. He gasped when he walked inside, and a moment later, Eve did the same as she entered.

Neither of them had ever realized how small and frail Auto was until they saw him laying in the white pillows and covers of his hospital bed. Even his white hospital gown looked huge on his shrunken form. Now that he had been bathed, his pale skin was visible. It looked so thin, Sauron thought he could see his father's cheekbones through it. This was the exact opposite of how Eve had always pictured the Commander. She'd never once imagined him being weak or helpless in any way. Yet here he was, hooked to a heart monitor and an IV drip. Sauron knelt beside the bed and took one of Auto's bony hands in his own and rubbed the back of it gently before placeing it against his cheek.

"I love you, Father." he said aloud, so soft, Eve almost didn't hear it. Sauron llaid his head down beside his father, and was soon asleep.

* * *

**Chapter Five coming soon!**


	6. Long Hard Recovery

**Here's the next chapter. Now we see what happens to Auto, and also get a hint about something that will happen in the future.**

* * *

**- 5. Long Hard Recovery -**

It was two days before Auto awoke. When he did, Sauron was the first one to know it.

"Father! You're awake!" he said when he felt his father's hand squeeze his.

"Saur-ron?" Auto inquired weakly, "My son. Is that you?"

"Yes, Father." the boy replied with tears in his eyes. Auto turned to face his son easier and shakily put both arms around him. Sauron threw his own arms around his father's neck and buried his face in Auto's shoulder.

D-Fib and Eve stood in the doorway watching them.

"That's so sweet." D-Fib commented. Eve nodded in agreement as she watched Sauron climb up onto the bed to get closer to his father. Auto, with some difficulty, moved over to make room for the boy beside him. Auto let his head fall so his chin was resting atop Sauron's head.

"It makes me hate Forthright and BnL all the more for what they did to these two." Eve remarked.

"What happened?" D-Fib asked. So Eve told her Auto's story. D-Fib's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped loudly.

"The poor little thing!" Then, as if a realization had just struck her (which it had) D-Fib cast a concerned glance at Eve. "Where's he going to live?" she asked.

"Well, my house is plenty big, and seeing as most of the rooms are not in use right now, I don't see why Sauron can't stay with me. It's where he's been for the past two days. And I think I can take Auto when he gets released."

D-Fib nodded, "That's good. That would help me tremendously." She looked at the information card on Auto's door. "Once he gets over being sick, we'll have to get him back in good condition before he can be discharged. He's severely underweight, and the man's got less muscle than a corpse."

"What can we do about that?" Eve asked.

"He'll be put on a strict diet and physical therapy regimen." D-Fib answered, "Monitored by me, of course. I wouldn't let just any buffoon around here take on a case as serious as this." Then a thought seemed to occur to her, "What about the boy? Surely he needs something done, too."

"I don't doubt it." Eve answered, "Why don't you give him an exam and some screenings, just to be sure." D-Fib nodded, and the two of them entered the room.

"Sauron, would you mind coming with me for a bit?" D-Fib asked. Sauron stood and turned to face Eve, a confused look on his face.

"You didn't do anything, Sauron. She just wants to make sure you're not sick or hurt, too. That wouldn't help your father any, see?" The boy nodded and followed her out, casting a glance back at Eve.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with your father." Eve promised. Sauron nodded again, and turned to follow D-Fib.

Eve slowly walked over to Auto's bedside.

"Is...is something wrong...with my son?" Auto asked uncertainly.

"That's what D-Fib wants to find out. She took him to get examined and screened."

"Oh. That's good." He looked down at the white blankets covering him, "What happened? How did I get...wherever I am?" Eve stifled a giggle at the way he looked around, as though he was lost.

"You're in the medical ward on the Axiom. The ICU, to be exact. As for how you got here, Sauron ran into me and told me your place was on fire. I flew over, went inside, found you close to dead, and hauled you out. Then I flew here with you and Sauron." Auto's face showed his shock clearly.

"The...the medical ward! But...but I..." Eve silenced him with a finger on his lips and a soft "Shh." She leaned back so she could look him in the eye.

"It was an emergency. You almost died, _died, _Auto. I couldn't let Sauron lose the only family he has left. And..." she sighed and looked down at her lap, "...and _I _couldn't lose _you._"

"Hhmh." Auto replied, already slipping back into sleep. Eve watched him a little longer, then left to go check on Sauron.

* * *

The first few weeks were spent building Auto's muscles back up and putting weight on him. Sauron's exam had turned up no signs of illness, just malnourishment and lack of muscle tone, so Auto was first priority. D-Fib designed his diet to quickly add a healthy amount of weight to him. She also oversaw rigorous physical therapy sessions in which Auto was pushed to his physical limits, and administered medications for his multiple illnesses. When he wasn't in physical therapy or weekly checkups, Auto remained bedridden in his room, with Sauron and/or Eve for company.

Finally, Auto was deemed cured of his illness and at a healthy enough weight to leave the hospital. He couldn't walk yet, so he was placed in a wheelchair that he could mone by turning the wheels with his hands or having someone push him in it. Just as she had promised, Eve took Auto and Sauron back to her mansion with her. Sauron stayed in his room on the first floor, and Auto was given the one next door to it. D-Fib still monitored his diet, and she came to the house to conduct his physical therapy sessions, which were more rigorous now that Auto was no longer ill. At the end of the hardest three months of their lives, there was just one final milestone left to cross.

"All right, you're good in every area except one." D-Fib announced as she admired Auto's progress reports.

"What's that?" Auto asked.

"To get you on your feet again." she answered. Auto's eyes widened.

"I-is that even...possible?" he asked bewilderedly. Eve and D-Fib nodded.

"It'll be hard, mind you," D-Fib warned, "but it can be done."

"Don't worry, Father. We'll all be here to help you. Promise." Sauron took his father's hand in his as he spoke. Auto smiled at his son. That was a promise he knew he could count on. Throughout those grueling weeks and months in the hospital, the boy had never left his side. Sauron had always been there, encouraging him and comforting him when he needed it, and he thanked whatever higher power existed for bringing him and Sauron together again. He looked back to D-Fib.

"Then what are we waiting for?" D-Fib laughed.

"Anxious, are we?" she joked, "Good, I had planned to start on that today anyway. Eve, help me get him up, will you?" Eve and D-Fib each took hold of one of Auto's arms and pulled him to his feet. Then, they let go of his arms and instead held his sides and shoulders. He thrust out his arms in an attempt to balance himself on his newly remuscled legs.

"All right, Auto. Eve and I are going to slowly back away and let go of you. All you have to do is stay standing. If you start to fall, we'll catch you. Ready?" D-Fib asked. Auto took a deep breath.

"Ready." he answered.

Sauron held his breath and watched as the two women lifted their hands and began to slowly back away, keeping their hands out in front of them so they could catch Auto if he fell. His legs wobbled under him, and Auto gritted his teeth trying to keep them straight. Eve and D-Fib were about three feet away from him when Auto's legs buckled and he fell forward.. Their arms shot out and caught him around the chest and by the arms.

"Not a bad start." D-Fib commented, "Not bad at all."

"Oh, Father, you were so close! Try again! You can do it, I know you can!" Sauron urged.

"All right, all right, just let me get back up first." Auto laughed as Eve and D-Fib helped him stand again.

"Hold your head up. And stick your chest out." Sauron advised. Auto did and signaled Eve and D-Fib to move away again. Once again, everyone held their breath.

This time, Auto didn't fall.

His legs didn't even wobble beneath him this time. Auto slowly let his arms drop to his sides. The ground felt steady and solid beneath him as he curled his toes around the soft fibers of Eve's carpeting. He looked back to D-Fib and Eve.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now you try to take your first steps on properly muscled legs." D-Fib answered.

"Come toward me, Father." Sauron instructed. Auto nodded and shakily lifted one foot off the floor. Once again, everyone held their breath. Auto flexed the muscles in his leg, and his raised foot moved forward. Slowly, very slowly, Auto placed it back on the floor, a few inches in front of him, and shifted his weight to that foot. He repeated this process with his other foot. And he kept repeating it, gaining speed with each step. Sauron, smiling brightly the whole time, led him all through the house, Around corners, through closed doors that he had to open, Up stairs, and back down stairs, and finally out into the back yard that quickly gave way to the beach and the ocean. It was here that Sauron began to pick up speed, forcing Auto to do the same. He followed his son at a brisk walk, finally breaking into a run as the distance between him and Sauron grew. Eve watched from the back porch and gasped at the pure beauty of the sight before her. Sauron, racing across the sand, occasionally splashing through the waves that wash up on the beach, his robes fluttering with his quick short strides. And behind him, black hair streaming out like an ebony wind and catching rays of sun that made it look like silk, was Auto, whose long, graceful strides seemed to flow through the waves with hardly any disturbance at all as he quickly closed the distance between him and his son. He finally caught the laughing boy in a tight embrace, which Sauron was only too eager to return. Never, in all her life, despite the luxury she grew up with, had she seen anything so purely wonderful in the world as this father embracing his son, who was taken from him at his birth, and put through the cruelest ten years anyone would ever know. And through all the years of pain and heartbreak that both of them had been through, no one had ever seemed more bright and innocent than Auto and Sauron beside the ocean. Eve felt the strange tingling in her chest again as she looked at Auto, but still didn't know what it was. What she also didn't know was that when Auto turned to look back at her, he too felt a strange tingling in his chest.

* * *

**Okay, so we know Auto's gonna be all right. But what is this strange feeling he and Eve are feeling? What will this mean for their future? What part will Sauron play in all this? And what will the rest of the Axarians, especially the Captain, think about Auto's return to Axar.**


End file.
